1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandal system and more particularly pertains to providing a plurality of interchangeable surfaces for sandals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of selectively changing the appearance of apparel through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,281 to King discloses a shoe decorative device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,296 to Smith discloses an interchangeable sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,612 to Ransbottom discloses an ornamental attachment for a shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,564 to Kettner discloses an interchangeable shoe cover. U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,418 to Kennedy discloses an adjustable decoration for shoes. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,947 to Coito et al. discloses a pedicure slipper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sandal system that allows providing a plurality of interchangeable surfaces for sandals.
In this respect, the sandal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of interchangeable surfaces for sandals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sandal system which can be used for providing a plurality of interchangeable surfaces for sandals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of footwear of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sandal system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sandal system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a sole. The sole is provided in a generally oblong configuration. The sole is fabricated of an elastomeric material. The elastomeric material is of a limited extensibility. A periphery is provided around the sole. The sole has a smooth top surface. The sole has a rough bottom surface for traction. The sole has a toe portion of a first diameter. The sole further has a heel portion of a second diameter. The second diameter is less than the first diameter. The sole has a first aperture. The first aperture extends through the sole adjacent to the toe portion. The sole has a pair of second apertures. The second apertures extend through the sole on opposite sides between the heel portion and the first aperture adjacent to the periphery. The apertures each have an adjacent recessed portion in the bottom surface. A foot retaining strap is provided. The strap is of an elastomeric material. The elastomeric material is of a limited extensibility. The strap is formed of two rectangular segments. The strap has a generally cylindrical toe end, a central bifurcation and a pair of planar heel ends. The strap has a top face and a bottom face. The toe end is adapted to pass through the first aperture of the toe portion. The heel ends are adapted to pass through the respective second apertures in the sole. The end portions are coupled to the sole with bulbs. The bulbs are adapted to reside within the recess portion adjacent to the apertures. Further provided is a first hook and loop fastener. The first hook and loop fastener has an upper side and a lower side. The lower side is adapted to receive adhesive to couple with the top face of the strap. Provided last is a decorative ribbon. The ribbon has an upper plane. The upper plane is adapted to have decorations, such as buttons and fabric stars, on one ribbon and indicia on another ribbon. A lower plane is provided. The lower plane has a second hook and loop fastener. The second hook and loop fastener is adapted to releasably couple with the first side of the first hook and loop fastener.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sandal system which has all of the advantages of the prior art footwear of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sandal system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sandal system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sandal system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sandal system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a sandal system for providing a plurality of interchangeable surfaces for sandals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sandal system comprising a sole. The sole has top and bottom surfaces. The bottom surface has a periphery and a heel portion. A foot retaining strap is provided. The strap has ends coupled to the sole. A central extent is provided between the ends. Top and bottom faces are provided. A first hook and loop fastener is provided. The hook and loop fastener has an upper side and a lower side coupled with the top face of the strap. Finally, a decorative ribbon is provided. The ribbon has an upper plane adapted to have decorations and a lower plane having a second hook and loop fastener being adapted to releasably couple with the upper side of the first hook and loop fastener. The first and second hook and loop fasteners are essentially coextensive in size.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.